hell raiser
by rougueleader
Summary: this story is based on the new jedi order series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters exept Jan Mr. lucas owns the starwars series.

chapter 1

"Jaina Wait!" I exclaim then she turns around and slaps me across the face.

"Damn it Kyp, why? Who is that woman tell me!"

"She is an old friend of mine I've known her since I was a kid; after Kessel. Her name is Fen. We were talking about what I should say to a person I love. She doesn't know though and she's with some one else."

"Who is she?" Jaina asked.

"Well, I think you know her she's very beautiful she has chestnut hair brown eyes about 5'3", about 150lbs. She's the daughter of a princess and a smuggler. I think you know her parents," I replied. Then I see a look of shock on her face as she realizes who I'm talking about, and then I see tears starting to form. She plinks them away.

"But why me?" she asks. "Why now when I'm with Jag?" she says.

"I don't know why I am attracted to you but I am. I have been for almost 2 years. It started at my base before we attacked the worldship."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks me.

"I guess I was to scared to tell you and after the worldship when you said you wouldn't even spit on me if I was dying of thirst on Tatooineâ€¦I guess you could say I changed on the inside and tried to push what I was feeling deep downâ€¦but for some reason I couldn't."

The only thing I see after I tell her this is her staring at me gap jawed. I try my best to try and read her eyes then she just runs away and locks herself in her quarters. She also put shields up in her mind and as I walk to my quarters, I pass by hers and I hear her crying. But I keep walking to my quarters and when I get there I strip down and take a cold shower and bang my head into the wall until I sense Master Skywalker at the door. So I shut off the shower and put on a towel and walk over and let him in. But when I came out we weren't the only one's in the room. The whole Solo/Skywalker clan, not to mention Leia's Noghori bodyguards are there. And I think to myself how Sithspit, I'm screwed now. Han is stepping toward me.

"Hey, kid, we need to talk," he says angrily.

And I say, "OK then can we talk alone?"

"Sure, kid, no problem." So he turns and tells everyone to leave and they doâ€¦ everyone but Leia her bodyguards, both Skywalkers with Ben.

Then Han says, "OK kid spill it."

Then I tell them and I start to cry then, out of nowhere, Mara comes over and hugs me and tells me it'll be OK. Han, Leia, and Luke give me some encouraging words then Luke, Mara, and little Ben leave but Han and Leia stay and tell her bodyguards to wait outside. Leia comforts me a little then Han come over and says,

"Do you love her that much kid?"

"Yes Han I love her more than anything in the universe."

Then he asks me, "Does she know this?"

"No." I tell him and so he pats me on the back and tells me,

"It'll be OK, I'll talk to her about this."

"Thank you Han. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, no problem kid. I won't tell her if you want to, but be ready for anything," he tells me.

And so they leave and then about an hour later Jaina walks in and out of nowhere she punches me in the jaw, harder than I would have expected.

She then says, "My father told me every thing. How dare you, you vaping idiot!"

"What did I do? And don't call me a vaping idiot Jaya."

"Why shouldn't I?"

Then all of a sudden I am being thrown across the room. I hit the foot of my bed and I black out then I come to, on my bed. So I look around frantically, then I turn my head and there is Jaina sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed. I lean over and brush the top of her head with my hand but right as I'm pulling my hand away I sense Jacen Solo, her twin brother walking toward my quarters.

"Oh no," I moan.

She slowly wakes up in time to see Jacen at the foot of my bed. He says he's here to relieve her so he can watch over me. She says OK, gets up, and walks out of my room.

Then Jacen turns to me and says, "Don't worry Kyp, I'm not going to hurt you. My mom told me everything. You really care about her don't you?"

"I do. Did you know your sister is my heart and soul?"

He raises an eyebrow at this. "Hell, I've seen the way both of you look at each other. Personally, I think it's hilarious. But if you love her this much ask her the 'question'."

At this I look at him with a shocked and worried look on my face. "I don't know Jacen. The last time I told her I loved her, she threw me across the room into the foot of my bed and smacked me and punched me."

"Really?"

"I'm seriously shocked at her now. I'll go talk to her and my mom and dad about this."

"Thank you Jacen. I really appreciate what everyone is doing for meâ€¦Jacen what do you think Han will say about this?"

"He'll probably shoot you with his blaster."

Now I look at him with a worried expression on my face. "What about Captain Cardboard?"

"Oh, I'll talk to my dad then I'll tell you the outcome and the plan when we come up with one."

"Thanks Jacen."

Then he turns and says, "Hey you're my dad's friend."

We shake hands and he leaves. And Fen comes in.

"Hey, Kyp, how are you feeling?"

"I'm OK, I was just talking with Jacen." At this I see a twinkle in her eyes.

"Fen? You have a crush on Jacen Solo? I knew it! OK what did you come here for?"

"I care about you Kyp, that's why we're best friends. Why wouldn't we care about each other?"

"I guess your right about that, Fen. So, how do you like it here?"

"Not bad. It's home away from home. Did you know that your room is a mess?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy lately, sorry."

"It's OK."

"So, Fen, where are your quarters?"

"There on the other side of the base. Hey, Kyp, I have to go. I'll see you around."

"OK, Fen, see ya."

So I look over at the chrono and its 1:00 am so I start to doze off. Then about a minute later I'm out and about.

20 minutes late I am awakened by the door opening and in walks Jaina with a cup of caf in her hand. She walks over to the bed side table, sets it down and grabs a blanket but she can tell I'm awake. So she puts her chair next to the bed side table then leans over and kisses the top of my head. She see a slight blush on my face and smiles to herself. So I try slipping my arm around her waist without her noticing. But she gets startled and jumps a little. Then she relaxes as I pull her down next to me.

Her touch is like fire. Then I realize that I'm not dreaming.

"Jaina what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time."

"How long?"

"I think since when you brought me back from the dark. I don't really remember, but since I heard what my dad and mom said through our link I've just trying to figure it out. But I understand now."

"But what about Jag? Don't you love him?"

"That wasn't love Kyp. This is." She puts her hand behind my head I pull her close to my chest.

A millimeter before our lips meet I ask, "Are you sure?"

My answer is her mouth on mine and our tongues dancing in each others mouths as we deepened the kiss. We only pulled away to catch our breaths. Then we look up into each others eyes. Then she held my hand in hers. It is so soft and delicate I think to myself Should I kiss her hand or shouldn't I? so I say, the hell with it and so I just do it. Then I start to trail kisses up her arm to her neck. I feel her shiver so I start to growl softly into her neck. Then we break apart. She then gets up and leaves my room I feel tired so I just go to sleep.

I awaken to find the sun shining through the window so I get up and go into the fresher and take a nice hot shower. The water feels great. All of a sudden I slip on the soap and my butt hurts a lot.

Then I hear Jaina call from the hallway, "Hey are you OK in there?"

"I'm fine!" I yell back. "Come on in!"

"OK, thanks," she called back and she walked in as I walked out of the fresher with only a towel on. She just stares at me like a sithing idiot.

"Are you OK Jay?"

"I'm fine, Kyp," she says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kyp. I'm fine."

So just for my own amusement I let my towel slip about an inch and this I see makes her swallow hard so I start to chuckle a little. Then I see her face turn a little hue so she turns walks over to a chair and sits down, she looks so embarrassed I could laugh until I cry. So I do just that and she comes over and hits me in the back of the head.

"Stop laughing at me Kyp!"

"OK, I'm sorry. Can you turn around for a minute there, Jay? I need to get dressed."

So she does. Then I drop the towel, grab some pants and I slip them on.

"OK you can turn back around."

So she does and starts to stare at my abdominal and pectoral muscles also my biceps and triceps. She comes over and starts to caress my body I feel out of control so I start to kiss her collarbone then I move up to her neck then her jaw line. Then our lips touch and we are caressing each other all over so I pick her up and lightly drop her on to my bed ever so softly. I pull her shirt off and start to kiss her stomach and upper body. She pulls me up to her face and kisses me very passionately. So I respond by returning it with even more passion than she uses, and this surprises her enough to take in a sharp gasp we break the kiss.

"Wow. That was weird," I exclaim out loud.

"No kidding," she moans. "Wow, I have to go Kyp, its late. I'll come and see you tomorrow, OK?"

"OK Jaina, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get some sleep in case we have to fly tomorrow." So I get up and walk over to Jaina and kiss her on the cheek. "Bye Jay."

"Later Kyp."

I wake to a sound of movement in my quarters so I open my eyes and jump with a start to see Jaina walking around in my bedroom. I peer beside my bed and see a make shift bed there so I turn as she enters with a mug of an interesting smelling liquid.

"Here Kyp, drink this." She gives the mug to me and I take it and take a drink.

"What is it?"

"It's called hot cocoa. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara got me hooked on it."

"I can see why."

"Kyp?"

"Yes jay?"

"I need to know if what my family says true. Do you really love me?"

"Yes Jay, I do."

She studies my face and looks into my eyes and then sees her answer in them.

"Oh, My God," She looks at me astonished.

"Are you OK Jay? You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, I'm OKâ€¦it's just a little weird having my old babysitter and best friend being in love with me."

"Tell me about it. Just the thought scares me."

"Really Kyp?"

I start to chuckle. "A little. Doesn't it scare you?"

"OK I'm going to turn in I'll see you in the morning," Jaina tells me so she puts the mug down on the bedside table and crawls under the covers of her make-shift bed so I lean down and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night Jay."

"G'night, Kyp." She sits up and kisses my left cheek, then sleepily lays down and closes her eyes.

The next morning we woke to Siren blaring that signaled that the Skips and Peace Brigade were attacking.

We got dressed, pulling our flightsuits on over the clothes we wore last night.

chapter 2

"Hey, Jay, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Kyp."

"There's that confidence I've heard so much about."

"Kyp!" she exclaims, a blush running up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Let's go!" I yell from the living area.

We met in the living room and ran out the door. On the way to the hanger bay, our squads gathered behind us. When we arrived, both squads shook hands and wished each other luck.

We ran to our individual starfighters. Jaina and I were the last to get to our X-wings. We hugged and wished each other luck as well.

"May the force be with you," we said simultaneously as I hopped into my fighter.

Zero-One greeted me with the usual philosophical comment, but this one caught me off guard. This one was about Jaina and I so I said to him to start pre-flight and to do a systems check.

I switched to squad channel and asked for a roll call over the com link. It came back with every one green and ready. I contacted Control and they give a go to launch the Dozen. I heard Jaina call in Twins Suns' readiness, so we launched.

I clicked into our private comm frequency as we left the hanger. "Hey, Jay? Good luck to you and the rest and don't be afraid to ask for assistance if you need it. OK?"

"Don't worry, Kyp. I will. And good luck to you and the Dozen as well."

Four standard hours later as we land I ask Jaina over our private comm: "Would you like to get some caf after we land?"

"Sure Kyp. Why not?"

As I land, I pop the canopy and tell Zero-One to take over; land, run the diagnostics, and shut down the fighter back to standby. I jogged over to Jaina's fighter.

"What cafÃ© should we go to?"

"I have an idea," she prompts through our Force bond.

"What's your idea Jay?"

"Let's go to that little cafÃ© around the corner from the Twins barracks. You interested?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in about two minutes OK?"

"Alight."

So I walked up to her fighter on the opposite side as she jumped down from the cockpit. When she hit the ground I stealthily walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped about a foot off the ground.

"KYP! You startled me!" she exclaimed, breathing hard. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet, Jay. We're waiting for your brother and a friend of mine. You met her already."

"Oh you mean Jacen and Fen are going to join us?"

"Yep," I said to her.

"Cool," she exclaimed. "I want to know everything about you so I'm going to grill Fen for all the info she can spill."

"Oh boy!" I complained. "This sounds like trouble."

"Oh, it will be if you are lying."

"I'm not lying to you Jay. And I never will again. I promise you."

"Alright, Kyp. Now let's go; we were supposed to meet them at the cafÃ© three minutes ago. Now move!"

"OK Jay, I'm going, I'm going."

We moved quickly out of the hanger and made a dash for the cafÃ©. When we got there, we saw Jacen and Fen talking, so we walked over.

"HEY what took you so long?" Jacen yelled to us.

"A little to much flirting I guess," I yell back, chuckling.

"So, what is it we are doing here?"

"We thought we could talk and have some lunch together with my girlfriend her brother and an old friend of mine."

"That sounds good to me," they said in unison.

"OK, what do you guys want to eat?"

"How about some nerf steak and some lomine ale?"

"That sounds great!" Jaina exclaimed.

So we all sat down. The waiter droid came over and took our order, then left to fill it. We sat and drank the ale. I myself got a little tipsy so I stopped drinking for the rest of the time. The food came and we ate and went back to the barracks and the pilots lounge. Then we sat around talking until a late hour.

"I'll see you three later. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Later Kyp. We'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, bye." I said good night to them and headed to my room.

When I got there, I input my security code to unlock my door. After I unlocked my door, I went over to my bed and fell asleep.

About an hour later I hear my door open and foot steps coming over to my bedside. Then a kiss on the cheek and a sigh from Jaina who flopped down on her make-shift bed and falls asleep.

The next day I woke at around sunrise for some weird reason. So I made myself some hot cocoa and went up to the barracks roof to watch the sun rise.

I heard the roof door hiss open so I turned and was surprised to see Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Jacen, and Jaina walk onto the roof.

The twins came over and sat down by me. Jaina laid her head on my shoulder so I turned my head and asked: "Why are you guys up here?"

"We could ask the same, kid. Why are you up here?" Han asked me.

"I like the sunrise, that's all," I said with a chuckle.

"We all do kid. We all do!" he chuckled

Well myself, Mara and jacen are going to go for a swim if any one wants to join us. Hey me and jaina will if you guys don't mind, of course not kyp Luke says give us five minutes come on Jay lets go get changed. Alright I'll meet you at uncle Luke and aunt Mara's apartment. She says after we jog through the roof door, OK Jay I'll see you in three minutes. See you then Kyp so three minutes later we meet in the hall and ran over to Luke and Mara's apartment when Luke opened the door we walk in and sit on the couch and then we see a blur of red-gold hair streak towards us yelling Jaya! kyppi! I turn my head to jaina and ask why did he just call me kyppi? Cause kyp he's heard that me and jacen used to call you that when we were that young.

Oh I forgot? I tell her at the same moment Ben leaps into our laps and hugs Jaina so she hugs him to. Then I have an urge to hug them both so I hug Jaina just as Luke, Mara, and Jacen walk in on us and I hear Jacen whisper "aww what a cute couple", at this the four of us start laughing loudly. Speaking of cute couples where's jacen's crush? who's that kyp? jaina asks grinning wickedly. Oh its Fen. I see their jaws hit the floor including jacen. So your old friend has a crush on me? Oh yeah she even told me after you came to see me jacen and after jaina left for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I wake to a sound of movement in my quarters so I open my eyes and jump with a start to see Jaina walking around in my bedroom. I peer beside my bed and see a make shift bed there so I turn as she enters with a mug of an interesting smelling liquid.

"Here Kyp, drink this." She gives the mug to me and I take it and take a drink.

"What is it?"

"It's called hot cocoa. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara got me hooked on it."

"I can see why."

"Kyp?"

"Yes jay?"

"I need to know if what my family says true. Do you really love me?"

"Yes Jay, I do."

She studies my face and looks into my eyes and then sees her answer in them.

"Oh, My God," She looks at me astonished.

"Are you OK Jay? You look a little nervous."

"Yeah, I'm OKâ€¦it's just a little weird having my old babysitter and best friend being in love with me."

"Tell me about it. Just the thought scares me."

"Really Kyp?"

I start to chuckle. "A little. Doesn't it scare you?"

"OK I'm going to turn in I'll see you in the morning," Jaina tells me so she puts the mug down on the bedside table and crawls under the covers of her make-shift bed so I lean down and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night Jay."

"G'night, Kyp." She sits up and kisses my left cheek, then sleepily lays down and closes her eyes.

The next morning we woke to Siren blaring that signaled that the Skips and Peace Brigade were attacking.

We got dressed, pulling our flightsuits on over the clothes we wore last night.

"Hey, Jay, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Kyp."

"There's that confidence I've heard so much about."

"Kyp!" she exclaims, a blush running up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Let's go!" I yell from the living area.

We met in the living room and ran out the door. On the way to the hanger bay, our squads gathered behind us. When we arrived, both squads shook hands and wished each other luck.

We ran to our individual starfighters. Jaina and I were the last to get to our X-wings. We hugged and wished each other luck as well.

"May the force be with you," we said simultaneously as I hopped into my fighter.

Zero-One greeted me with the usual philosophical comment, but this one caught me off guard. This one was about Jaina and I so I said to him to start pre-flight and to do a systems check.

I switched to squad channel and asked for a roll call over the com link. It came back with every one green and ready. I contacted Control and they give a go to launch the Dozen. I heard Jaina call in Twins Suns' readiness, so we launched.

I clicked into our private comm frequency as we left the hanger. "Hey, Jay? Good luck to you and the rest and don't be afraid to ask for assistance if you need it. OK?"

"Don't worry, Kyp. I will. And good luck to you and the Dozen as well."

Four standard hours later as we land I ask Jaina over our private comm: "Would you like to get some caf after we land?"

"Sure Kyp. Why not?"

As I land, I pop the canopy and tell Zero-One to take over; land, run the diagnostics, and shut down the fighter back to standby. I jogged over to Jaina's fighter.

"What cafÃ© should we go to?"

"I have an idea," she prompts through our Force bond.

"What's your idea Jay?"

"Let's go to that little cafÃ© around the corner from the Twins barracks. You interested?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in about two minutes OK?"

"Alight."

So I walked up to her fighter on the opposite side as she jumped down from the cockpit. When she hit the ground I stealthily walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped about a foot off the ground.

"KYP! You startled me!" she exclaimed, breathing hard. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet, Jay. We're waiting for your brother and a friend of mine. You met her already."

"Oh you mean Jacen and Fen are going to join us?"

"Yep," I said to her.

"Cool," she exclaimed. "I want to know everything about you so I'm going to grill Fen for all the info she can spill."

"Oh boy!" I complained. "This sounds like trouble."

"Oh, it will be if you are lying."

"I'm not lying to you Jay. And I never will again. I promise you."

"Alright, Kyp. Now let's go; we were supposed to meet them at the cafÃ© three minutes ago. Now move!"

"OK Jay, I'm going, I'm going."

We moved quickly out of the hanger and made a dash for the cafÃ©. When we got there, we saw Jacen and Fen talking, so we walked over.

"HEY what took you so long?" Jacen yelled to us.

"A little to much flirting I guess," I yell back, chuckling.

"So, what is it we are doing here?"

"We thought we could talk and have some lunch together with my girlfriend her brother and an old friend of mine."

"That sounds good to me," they said in unison.

"OK, what do you guys want to eat?"

"How about some nerf steak and some lomine ale?"

"That sounds great!" Jaina exclaimed.

So we all sat down. The waiter droid came over and took our order, then left to fill it. We sat and drank the ale. I myself got a little tipsy so I stopped drinking for the rest of the time. The food came and we ate and went back to the barracks and the pilots lounge. Then we sat around talking until a late hour.

"I'll see you three later. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Later Kyp. We'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, bye." I said good night to them and headed to my room.

When I got there, I input my security code to unlock my door. After I unlocked my door, I went over to my bed and fell asleep.

About an hour later I hear my door open and foot steps coming over to my bedside. Then a kiss on the cheek and a sigh from Jaina who flopped down on her make-shift bed and falls asleep.

The next day I woke at around sunrise for some weird reason. So I made myself some hot cocoa and went up to the barracks roof to watch the sun rise.

I heard the roof door hiss open so I turned and was surprised to see Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Jacen, and Jaina walk onto the roof.

The twins came over and sat down by me. Jaina laid her head on my shoulder so I turned my head and asked: "Why are you guys up here?"

"We could ask the same, kid. Why are you up here?" Han asked me.

"I like the sunrise, that's all," I said with a chuckle.

"We all do kid. We all do!" he chuckled

Well myself, Mara and jacen are going to go for a swim if any one wants to join us. Hey me and jaina will if you guys don't mind, of course not kyp Luke says give us five minutes come on Jay lets go get changed. Alright I'll meet you at uncle Luke and aunt Mara's apartment. She says after we jog through the roof door, OK Jay I'll see you in three minutes. See you then Kyp so three minutes later we meet in the hall and ran over to Luke and Mara's apartment when Luke opened the door we walk in and sit on the couch and then we see a blur of red-gold hair streak towards us yelling Jaya! kyppi! I turn my head to jaina and ask why did he just call me kyppi? Cause kyp he's heard that me and jacen used to call you that when we were that young.

Oh I forgot? I tell her at the same moment Ben leaps into our laps and hugs Jaina so she hugs him to. Then I have an urge to hug them both so I hug Jaina just as Luke, Mara, and Jacen walk in on us and I hear Jacen whisper "aww what a cute couple", at this the four of us start laughing loudly. Speaking of cute couples where's jacen's crush? who's that kyp? jaina asks grinning wickedly. Oh its Fen. I see their jaws hit the floor including jacen. So your old friend has a crush on me? Oh yeah she even told me after you came to see me jacen and after jaina left for the night.


End file.
